Day Break
by ashley adell
Summary: my version of the soon-to-release fourth book in the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer
1. Our Wedding

-1Ch. 1

Today is the day. The wedding was all I could think about as I showered and went downstairs to breakfast. Charlie, Renee and Phil were waiting and greeted me with huge smiles. Renee was already crying, "I cant believe this is happening! I swear you were two yesterday."

"Yeah mom, I know. Its pretty crazy. I'm all grown up." I tried not to make too much of a big deal. "Just promise me not to cry too much." I knew that her nod was an empty promise. There would be no stopping it. " I need to go get ready now though, so I guess I'll see you later?" Food didn't seem like an option at this point and Alice would be waiting for me now to doll me up in her usual excited manner.

"Please be careful Bells, I don't need a trip to the ER today of all days." Charlie pleaded with me as I bounded out the door.

The drive to the Cullen's seemed longer than usual. I was a little excited, after all I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen after today but the thought of being in front of all those people… well it still made me quite nervous. I just couldn't believe that I was going to get married. Especially after how things had gone with my parents, but that was just the thing. I wasn't my mom, and Edward certainly wasn't Charlie. I laughed to myself and wondered if vampires had trouble staying committed. Finally, after what seemed like hours I saw the archway of flowers that marked the driveway of the Cullen's. My family.

Alice had once again outdone herself. There were flowers everywhere. Pink and white roses, my favorites. I only imagined what the inside of their beautiful home looked like.  
As I pulled in with my truck, I saw Alice flit outside. I imagined they heard me coming miles off. Right away she was talking. " I have your dress already out and waiting, and Rosalie will help me with your hair and makeup, Oh this is so exciting!" she talked so fast it was almost a blur. "Thank you again for having us be bridesmaids. The dresses came in and they're just beautiful. Not as beautiful as yours though, I am so glad I found it for you." She had my by the hand, almost dragging me to the door. It took some courage to walk inside, but once I did, everything seemed to go so fast I didn't have time to be worried.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmet and Jasper were at a hotel getting ready for the event, so he couldn't see me before the wedding, and so the girls had the house to themselves. We got ready in Esme and Carlisle's bathroom, which made Alice's look like a cupboard. It had a 360 degree mirror in one corner with my dress hanging near and I was a little bit nervous about that part. Within what seemed like seconds I was sitting in a chair surrounded by the Cullen women. Looking back at the mirror I decided I didn't have much time to contemplate my escape from that.

"You look simply stunning. Every man there will be wishing they were Edward." Esme turned me around to look in the mirror over the vanity.

"Wow." was all that I could say. I almost didn't look like myself. Alice had a definite gift.

"Here," said Esme "another hand-me-down. Edward mentioned you didn't like anyone to spend money on you." I looked up and draped along her thin white fingers were a strand of beautiful pearls with a heart charm on the bottom, the same as the one that Edward had given me on my bracelet.

"I don't know what to say. Its beautiful Esme. Thank you so much."

"Its almost time!" Alice squeaked. "The men will be here shortly. I had no idea it took this long. Well we best be getting dressed." I went to the dreaded mirror, took my dress off the hook and with the now or never attitude, changed into the last outfit I would wear as Isabella Swan.

The wedding was held in the great room of the Cullen Home, since it was raining, like usual. They had taken all furniture out and replaced it with a beautiful small stage, rows of chairs and flowers. Lots of flowers. It seemed like all of Forks was there, Jessica, Lauren ( I still cant believe she came), Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben, and all of my other classmates. The only one person that wasn't there, the only other person I truly wanted to be there, was Jake. I expected he wouldn't come. I only wished I knew where he had gone to. It had been months and no one had heard of him. Not even Billy. I was worried about him, and wanted him to be happy, but today wasn't the day to be caught up with Jacob. I knew some day I would figure out where he had gone. I would see him again, but for the moment, I needed to concentrate on the fact that I was getting married to the man of my dreams. I was about to be the happiest person in the world, if I wasn't already.

The sight of Edward at the front of the room, flanked by Emmett and Jasper on one side and then Alice, Rosalie and Angela on the other was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. As Charlie, no my Dad walked me down the aisle I stared at Edward, wishing for just this one minute he could read my mind. "I love you" . He knew I loved him, I couldn't tell him enough times in one day. But at this moment I loved him more than ever before. He, the perfect, strong handsome vampire that he was, wanted to marry Me. Bella Swan. The most normal teenage girl you could possibly be. And last of all, please. Please don't let me slip and fall in front of everyone. I finally reached the stage and hugged my dad goodbye. He was tearing up a little but acted tough. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you too dad. Thank you for everything." and he sat down.

I looked up into Edwards eyes while the ceremony started, trying not to blink, in case this was all a wonderful dream. I realized it was time for our vows.

"_I Isabella Swan promise to be there for you eternally, _

_no mater what this life or the next may bring ._

_I promise to treasure and honor you all of my days._

_In sickness and in health throughout the sun and the rain. _

_I will be yours forever" _

As I said the words I realized how truly magnificent my life would be from then on. We would be eternally together. Edward was next.

"_I Edward Cullen will be there for you Bella, in the good times, as well as the bad_

_for all the laughter and joy we will bring to each others lives,_

_I will be there for each day and each night,_

_I will comfort and provide for you _

_for the rest of our existence I will be eternally yours."_

His promise to become eternally mine seemed so tantalizing, I was so glad it was finally coming true. I looked down to see his mothers ring, no my ring, being slipped onto my finger. I in turn put his engraved ring on his finger. "eternally yours" And looked up into his smiling perfect face. "You may kiss the bride" It was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. From that kiss I could feel how much he loved me, how much he wanted me. I was officially the happiest woman on earth.


	2. Perfect

-1 Perfect

The rest of the wedding went so well between the beautiful cake and the gifts and my whole family, especially my new family, being there I was pretty overwhelmed. I decided the whole wedding idea wasn't as bad as I thought. I hadn't fallen over (yet) and hadn't embarrassed myself too horribly. We sat down to have lunch and soon after we had started Carlisle stood up to make a toast.

"To Bella and Edward, I hope you have a wonderful life together and I wish you both all the happiness in the world for all eternity. I have known Edward most of his life and no one has made him as happy as Bella does. I am so happy for the both of you. Congratulations."

Next Renee stood up, "Bella, Edward, I am so happy for you. Its hard to find true love, but now that you have I'm sure it will last forever. I love you Bella. Congratulations you two." She had started crying. I threw her a smile and mouthed "thanks mom, love you too." Charlie stood after a minute and looked around, almost as if he didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'd just like to say how happy I am for the both of you. You've been through a lot together in the last few years and its brought you that much closer. Bella I know you'll be a great wife and mother some day," I almost cringed when he said "mother", but I just smiled and he went on "And Edward, I'm glad you're making this commitment to her, just don't break my daughters heart. Congratulations and good luck." he sat down and winked towards Edward. He could joke all he wanted. He knew Edward was here to stay.

Before I knew it, it was time to throw the boquet. Behind me stood Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. I turned around closed my eyes and threw the boquet over my head. I turned around to see who caught it and it was Alice. Of course. She was the quickest of the bunch. She threw a quick glance at Jasper, I'm sure no one else saw, and danced over to me. "Thanks, Bella. You have great aim!" I laughed at her.

"Someday you and Jasper will walk down the isle. Just not in Forks." a wedding between the supposed siblings would definitely stir things up.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that would go over well. Rumors would fly like crazy." She smiled and started talking to the rest of the girls who were all congratulating her. I smiled over towards Edward who was laughing and shaking his head.

I could hear him saying to Carlisle, "She would catch it. She's been trying to convince Jasper for a long time." Esme came over to me and announced we would be opening the wedding presents. The pile looked endless. I felt so blessed to have so many wonderful, giving people in my life. Phil and Renee gave us a wedding photo album and a beautiful frame with our engagement photo already inside. Charlie gave us a wonderful silver clock with our names engraved on it. "To Edward and Bella Cullen, For All Eternity." and on the back it said "Love, Dad". I gave him a huge hug and thanked him profusely.

After another hour of opening gifts from everyone Edward announced that it was his turn. I looked up in confusion. "Are you ready for your wedding present?" Edward, my husband looked down at me with those beautiful topaz eyes, just waiting for me to catch on. I glared at him as best I could under the circumstances, which wasn't very convincing.

"Edward, I told you not to! You know how I don't like you spending money on me." I wasn't used to having money or the nicest things, and wasn't sure I ever would be.

"Love, its something you, we, desperately need, alright? Its not huge, and it wasn't that expensive. it's a necessity. I promise." He leaned in to kiss me, fully knowing I couldn't say no after words. Instead of trying to resist I gave in and my heart skipped a beat as his lips touched mine. He sighed. "I love it when that happens. Will you let me give you the gift now?" I nodded, he covered my eyes and we walked outside through the back of the house.

"Alright Bella, love. Open your eyes." Before my stood the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was a red brick house with a path leading to the back door of the Cullen's main house. "Its ours. I thought you'd like some privacy. It is the perfect thing, for both of us." How could he be so amazing? Edward was truly my prince charming. He led me inside our new house and it was breathtaking. There was a large master bedroom upstairs, with the bed from his room already inside it, the biggest bathroom I'd ever seen, and my clothes were already inside the closet! I turned to him, surprised. "Alice. She thought it would make a nice touch. Mine are all here too. It will be easier to pack this way."

"Pack? What do you mean pack? For what?" I hadn't even thought about a honeymoon. Especially because of the fact that Edward was a vampire.

"I think you'll have to wait and see but I thought you'd like to go somewhere with a little more sun." He smiled at me with that crooked grin.

"But how can we. I don't get it. Sun? You cant go out in the sun unless;" He was really confusing me now.

"Unless we're alone Bella." He grin got even bigger.

"Alone? How can we be alone. Edward where are you taking me?" he laughed a little,

"Oh love, don't worry. I promise you'll love it." He couldn't get any more perfect.

We drove to the Seattle airport in his Volvo and during the drive i tried to figure out our sunny destination. I honestly had no idea.He pulled out all the stops. There was a plane waiting for us, which i thought was a joke, until he looked at me and smiled,

"This isn't a tourist destination, Bella. I told you we needed to be alone." Wow. It would really be just us! I tried to get mad but I knew how much this meant to him, so I decided to wait until after our honeymoon to be annoyed. This was going to be the best experience of my life!


	3. Home

-1Ch. 3

One Month Later

We arrived at the Seattle airport in the early morning. Despite the wonderful, perfect month we spent in the sun, I was still pretty pale. I didn't mind that much, Edwards pale skin was beautiful and so mine could be too. It felt almost weird to be without the sun again. The drive was peaceful and beautiful. I had come to love the green covering every inch of the state. After what seemed like an eternity we saw the quaint "Now Entering Forks" sign on the outside of town. Edward smiled and whispered what sounded like "Home." I was so excited to start our lives together in our brand new house. When we arrived home a feeling of comfort washed over me.

"You're back!" Alice came dancing out of the Cullen Family's main house. She had a huge smile on her face. "I knew you would love it. I'm glad Edward listened to me."

"Thank you Alice. I had the best time, although I could have stayed right here and been totally satisfied." In more than one sense of the word, but I knew I didn't need to go into detail.

"Well I enjoyed it for the both of us, so I'm still glad we went." Edward had our bags and was taking them in the house. "I'm so glad you found that island Alice. It really was perfect." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

" Well it was really nothing. Anyways, everyone is inside waiting for you Bella, they want to hear all about it so lets hurry!"

Some little part of me still couldn't believe this was real. I was finally part of this beautiful, perfect vampire family. Well mostly part of it. There was still one little difference that I was determined to change as soon as possible but Edward still was opposed to it. He thought the fact that I was mortal would be fine. The dream with the mirror haunted me constantly. I would not let myself get old and wrinkled while he stayed young and beautiful.

"Welcome back!" Emmet surrounded me in a huge bear hug. "I'm so glad you're officially part of our family." Even though I was used to Emmet being the size of a bear he still caught me off guard.

"Welcome back Bella. I hope your trip was lot of fun." Rosalie was starting to warm up just a little more each day. I knew it wasn't a personal reason she seemed so standoffish. I knew she wished she had the choice I had, and was going to make as soon as Edward would let me.

"Thanks Rosalie, it was. I've never had so much fun. Do you know where Carlisle is?" I looked around for my new dad.

"Right here, Bella." Carlisle, still looking like a model rather than a doctor, came strolling into the room. "I trust you enjoyed yourselves? Welcome home." He gave me a hug and then looked into my eyes. "No, its not time yet. I know I promised but we still have a few things to sort out. When the time is right, and if you still wish it, I will change you. But I think you would rather have Edward, am I correct?"

I sighed. "Yes. But you've heard him. We're at an impasse. Technically we shouldn't be any more but he still wants me to take my Plan B and go to college somewhere first. I don't see why I couldn't after but that's alright."

He looked at me and smiled. "Dear Bella. You are one extraordinary human. You always surprise me. But of course, if you still wish to go to college after your transformation then you may. Assuming, of course, we've got you under control by then." He gave a little wink then joined Esme in the kitchen.

It felt great to be back. Things would soon be back to normal, just Edward and I enjoying the time we could spend together. I decided to call Charlie and Renee just to let them know I would be back in town. After all they were still my parents. "Charlie, hi its me. We're back!" his voice sounded concerned

"Bella, good I'm glad your safe. I hope you had fun! Now I don't want to cause any problems but Jake has been calling a lot lately and.."

"Jake called? My Jake? Where is he? Is he okay? Where did he go? When did he get back?"

"Whoa, Bella, calm down he's ok, he got back about a week ago and he hasn't really said where he went. He wants to see you though."

"Oh, ok dad is he around La Push?"

"Actually he's sitting right here. If you'd like to come over."

"I'll be there in a minute." I hung up the phone. Finally. Jake was back. I knew I'd have to lay into him a little for leaving me like that without a call or a note or anything. I missed him so much. I also knew getting away from Edward for a little while could be difficult. "Edward, I'm going to my dads for a minute to say hi, okay?" I knew he heard me, he was coming in the back door.

"Okay bells, don't be gone too long. Are you sure you don't want a ride?" He wrapped his strong arms around me for a quick hug.

"No, I'm okay, I'll be back soon."

"Here are the keys to my Volvo, I didn't think you'd like to walk." he bent down to kiss me. My heart started racing and I flushed a deep red. I don't know whether it was because of his kiss or the fact that I was going to get to see Jake. I felt bad deceiving him, I really didn't want to lie but I knew he would never let me talk to Jake alone. I would just tell him when I got back.


	4. Mistakes

-1Ch. 4

The drive didn't take nearly as long as I'd thought. I was a little worried about what Edward would think when I told him who I went to go see, but I was more excited to see Jacob than anything. Jakes VW Rabbit was parked in the driveway behind my truck. He came to the door as soon as I pulled in. At first he had a scoul on his face, apparently thinking I had Edward with me. I waved through the tinted windshield hoping he could see. I turned off the engine and he still looked a little confused until he realized I was the only one in the car. He walked over opened the door and picked me up with a grin.

"Bella I missed you so much." he smiled from ear to ear as he swung me around in the air.

I laughed "I missed you too Jake, but from now on no skipping out on me like that." He really had no idea how worried I was. Especially because it was my fault he left in the first place. Technically it was Edwards for sending him the wedding invitation, but it really was a gesture of friendship and nothing else.

He looked ashamed. "I promise I wont Bella, but we really need to talk. I need to tell you something." I could tell this wasn't anything I was going to like hearing.

"We can talk as soon as I say hello to Charlie, Alright?" he nodded and we went inside.

"Dad? I'm home! Where are you?" he was probably watching TV in the living room. As I thought he came bounding in from the family room and gave me a giant hug.

"Hi Bella! Oh I am so glad you're home. Did you have a wonderful trip?" .

"Yeah dad, it was so beautiful. The island was so peaceful. I cant believe we had the whole place to ourselves!" Of course, that was the only way we could have a tropical vacation, seeing as how Edward was so dazzling in the sun. "The food was amazing. The view was breathtaking, it was the best honeymoon I could have asked for."Jacob didn't look too pleased. I could only imagine what he was thinking. I was very happy he couldn't read my mind. All the amazing nights with Edward were vivid in my mind."Maybe some day we could all go dad. I bet you would love it. It would be a great change from the weather around here. Oh, and the deep sea fishing would be a plus too!"

"That would be quite an experience, Bells. We can think about it. I'm glad you had such a wonderful time. Are you enjoying being Mrs. Edward Cullen?" he winked at me.

"Yes dad, I am. Thank you again for saying yes." I could see Jacob cringe. "Well dad, Jacob needed to talk to me about something so we're going to go talk outside alright?"

He replied that he would be watching TV and to have fun.Jacob led the way outside and I followed him over to his car.

"Get in, lets go for a quick drive." His face was hard to read. On one side he almost seemed in pain, but on the other it was anger. I was beginning to think that this might be a mistake.

"Alright, but not too long, I promised Edward I wouldn't be gone more than an hour." I knew Edward wouldn't sit around all day waiting for me and he wouldn't be too fond of me spending alone time with Jacob.

"Here's the thing Bella," he sighed as he left my driveway "you made a huge mistake in marrying Edward. I know we love each other. Why couldn't you wait? We should be together. You are the only one I want to be with. Cant you see that we were meant for each other? We would have such a wonderful future. Please Bella, leave him and come with me." he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Jacob pull the car over." I was beginning to get frustrated. He had some nerve. " I will not leave Edward for you. I made my choice. It doesn't matter how things were before. I married him. And if for some reason I had doubts about it, it wouldn't have mattered because you left me Jacob. YOU LEFT!" I hit him in the arm. "You promised me you'd always be there for me. And you weren't! You promised! How could I trust you now?" I glared at him.

He pulled the car over and stopped. "Bella, I'm sorry. I cant tell you that enough. But you know I love you. Why cant you see that you made a mistake." He held my face in his hands. "Please Bella, come with me. Leave Edward. Our life together would be perfect." He leaned in and kissed me. He held my face close, not letting me pull away. Like the first time, I just sat there. I couldn't kiss him back. Not necessarily because I didn't want to. That little part in me still wanted Jacob but I knew I couldn't do this to Edward. When he realized I wasn't returning the kiss he backed off. I pulled away and reached for the door handle.

"That was wrong, Jacob. You should not have done that." I looked down, "You know, as much as you say you love me you sure disrespect me a lot. Edward would never push himself on me unless he knew I wanted it." I got out of the car and started walking down the street.

"Bella!" he called after me. "Bella I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he started driving towards me slowly, not wanting to anger me further, I'm sure.

"Jacob, go home. Leave me alone. You've caused enough trouble for one day." I turned back around and kept walking.

I wished Edward could somehow know where I was and come find me. Why couldn't he read my mind. I didn't wish in vain however,because I heard the roar of their Mercedes behind me. Alice screeched to a stop just behind me and jumped out of the car.

"We need to get back now. Edward will soon understand what's going on and we have to stop him." I didn't understand right away, but it soon clicked.

"He's going to kill Jacob isn't he?" Alice looked away.

"He's going to try." We sped off towards the Cullen's home desperate to make it there before Edward left. Alice called Carlisle on her cell phone. "Is he still home? Please stop him from leaving. Okay, we will be back in a few minutes."

The second we got to the house Edward came walking outside. "I don't really know what you're going to say Bella, but I'm not sure I really care either. I cant believe you would kiss him. You are married now. Why would you do that to me?" he looked hurt more than anything.

"Edward, I didn't kiss him back, I couldn't get away from him fast enough. He held me to him. The second he let go I got out of the car and started walking. I promise I would never kiss him by choice. I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get upset. Please understand." He looked at Alice, who nodded, confirming what I said was true. And then he left. I hardly even saw him leave. One second he was there, the next he was gone.

Alice looked like she was about to cry. "The treaty will be broken. One of them is going to die."


	5. The Treaty

-1Ch. 5

I knew I was going to kill him. It wasn't really an option to leave him alive. As long as Bella was human and we were in Forks, Jacob was going to pursue her. My wife. My Bella. He had no right to kiss her. Bella and I were to be together for eternity and I would not have some ignorant dog try to ruin that. I knew Bella would be upset if I killed him. But she would forgive me eventually, wouldn't she? She had to see my point of view as her husband. She knew I was jealous, she had felt the same emotions about me. I didn't want to have to take his life, but it was better if he weren't there to be a distraction. I got to Charlie's house and smelled the air. Jacobs stench was the freshest leading down the road to La Push. I didn't care where he was, I was not going to let him live one more day.

I found him about a mile outside of the boundary line. It didn't matter where he was, really. I was going to kill him no matter what. I had to get this over with quickly and get back to Bella. We both knew there was a long discussion to be had. He glanced up in his rear view mirror and saw me coming up along side of his car. I called out to him, "Stop the car." He gradually came to a stop right on top of the line between Forks and La Push and slowly got out of his car. The sight of his face made me shake with fury. "You will never see my wife again. What you did was inexcusable."

"Hello bloodsucker." he laughed at me, "I thought I might be seeing you. Bella just left, but you know that, and everything else by now."

"Isn't that unfortunate for you." I hissed at him.

He must have known his plan on irritating me was working. I could see the image in his mind of him kissing Bella. The smirk on his face would have been obvious enough, had I not been able to read his thoughts. What Bella ever saw in this monster was news to me. He was so crude, so juvenile. I saw what he wished he had done with her, heard him going over how many chances he'd had in the past. He was thinking of her more and more just to annoy me further. Little fantasies that would never come true if I had anything to say about it. His mistake.

I descended upon him with all the fury I possessed. He was startled at first and then he lunged toward me, transforming in midair. Coarse hair bristled along his back and his eyes were glowing red like fire. If I could get my arms around him from behind one bite would be all it would take. We pounced and darted around each other, neither of us gaining any advantage. Every time he threw himself near me I easily slid out of the way, but each time I went for his neck he ducked and somehow made it out of my grasp. He was better than I gave him credit for. I anticipated his every move darting and weaving out of the way just in time and after a good half hour I could tell he was getting tired. He was not used to moving so quickly for such lengths of time, neither was he used to fighting for his life. He had few options if he wanted to live. I was about to let him know how much time he had left and then I heard his mind call for help. Of course. The other werewolves could hear his every thought. It would only be a matter of minutes before the rest of the pack came to help finish me. What a coward. Then a thought plagued my mind. We were breaking the treaty. Of course. Why was I so fast to react to that mongrel? Now, no matter what happened, the Cullen Family would not be allowed to stay in Forks. I wished there was some way Alice could see what was going on.

Fighting all the werewolves together would be futile. There would be at least five of them. Had I been feeding prior to this, or at least had some rest I might stand a chance, but in my weakened state there was no hope. I had to be with Bella again. I couldn't be without her for one more day. I decided running might be the smartest option at this point. I turned and darted off into the forest. Even as a werewolf Jacob was no match for my unadulterated speed. I could hear the wolves howl, synchronizing themselves and closing in the distance. I had to get back to my house before they did. If I didn't, well, there was no way I couldn't. Trying to keep the thought of that bastard kissing my wife out of my head I retreated farther into the forest. I heard Jacob say to the wolves,

"He was trying to kill me. I kissed Bella again." the satisfaction in his voice was sickening. Oh how I wished that gutless animal would fight me alone, like a man.

"That was stupid Jacob. You've brought this all on yourself. We'll help fight but if you ever do something like this again you're on your own." Sam, the head of the pack sounded clearly disappointed in Jacobs lack of common sense.

"I understand Sam. I wont do it again as long as these bloodsuckers are alive. Well exist, anyway." Jacob couldn't possibly be stupid enough to think he could finish off my entire family? The odds were completely in our favor. But even if somehow my family did die, or whatever it is that we do, Bella would hate him. Jacob was one of the most foolish people I'd ever met.

I kept listening to them talk back and forth planning their attack until I could see the clearing in front of my house up ahead. This is where the battle between werewolves and vampires would take place. This is where he dies.

**ok. my first a/n. I have written about 5 different chapters to go next. Basically a fight scene? i need help. does anyone have any ideas?!?! Oh and just to make myself clear I am all in favor of Bella and Edward Forever. review please I keep changing things because I'm OCD...**


	6. Dream

**Edwards POV. and there's a little "m " rated content in this one. not anything you wouldnt see on tv, just warning anyone reading this in advance that it could make you blush. **

Ch. 6- Dream

Milliseconds before I entered my home a crushing blow to the back of my skull knocked me on my back. As I drifted away into a dream my last conscious thought was of Bella.

"Edward! I have something to show you…" Bella called with a sly voice from inside the bathroom.

What I hoped she was about to show me I had only dreamed about. Not trying to seem too anxious I walked across the room towards the bathroom door. The seconds seemed to drag on for eternity. It still amazed me how a human so simple could entrap me to this extent.

The next thing I saw made my jaw drop. Bella walked out of the bathroom wearing what was possibly the sexiest thing I had ever seen in all my years on this Earth. It was a midnight blue satin and lace corset with a matching garter. The deep color made her pale white skin glow like the moon. She looked insanely beautiful.

"Bella," I could barely breathe, let alone talk. Not that I needed to breathe at all however it was enough to take that instinct away from me.

"Bella you are so beautiful." I rested my hands on her hips and brought her towards me. "How did I ever get to be so lucky?" I kissed her soft, supple lips. She pressed her hips towards me.

"Thank you, Edward. Although, I feel rather silly. Alice said this would look good but its not really me." She laughed a little. That would be just like Alice. I had to admit, Alice had great taste.

"I'm glad you like it though. Hopefully it's doing its job…" She said suggestively and I looked down at the biggest temptation I'd ever faced.

"Bella, you know I could kill you. All it would take is one second that I don't hold back and you could be gone. I don't have enough self control around you yet. Please believe there is nothing in this world I would rather do than show you physically how much I love you, but I'm scared. I've been without you once, and I'm never doing it again. Especially for something that, hopefully, someday, we'll be able to do for all eternity. And trust me I do mean all eternity!" I didn't know how to show that kind of physical affection towards Bella without compromising her safety, and had made up my mind that I wasn't going to until I knew for sure she would be ok.

"Edward, first of all, I'm not waiting until I'm a vampire to make love to you. Second, you're my husband. You promised after we were married, and now we are! What am I supposed to tell Angela and the rest of the girls when they ask how our wedding night was? You HAVE to give in some time. I'll catch you off guard and it will be all over. In the good sense of the word." the disappointment in her face was very clear.

"You can tell them it was beautiful, romantic, tell them what ever you want. Tell them the truth. It was perfect. We were together as a married couple. Besides, no one else needs to know what goes on in our private life. Especially the whole town of Forks." Bella was constantly reminding me of promises I never should have made. I knew I couldn't do those things until she was a vampire, and part of me still hoped she'd make the decision to stay human.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. With a smile I gave her a quick peck and dashed across the room.

"Right on time. I hope your hungry Bella," I opened the door and left exactly as I'd asked was a cart of various foods, mostly desserts. "It's a shame I don't have to eat food, although, the chocolate mousse would taste good with a little of you in it.

Bella looked up at me with fire in her eyes and a hint of a smile about her lips. "Edward Cullen, if you went through the last few years just to eat me here and now you are the most confusing boy I've ever met. Don't think I won't fight back. I've been watching you, and I know your weaknesses." She put her hands defensively around her neck. "The chocolate mousse will taste perfectly fine without any Bella added to it."

"Bella, My Love, you know that's not what I meant." I gave her my best crooked grin.

"Well then what did you mean?" she raised her eyebrows. Oh to know what was going on in that little head of hers.

"I'll show you." with my finger I gently grazed the bowl containing the chocolate dessert. I traced her collar bone leaving a sweet trail behind. Then I bent over and followed the same line with my tongue, enjoying her reaction far more than the chocolate.

"Edward, are you ok? Edward, please answer me." Bella's voice seemed frantic. That's not how I remember that night ending. Then I felt her hand on my face and things slowly started to come back. "Alice, I think he's waking up. Will you get Carlisle?"

"Of course." I heard my sister's voice. I heard other whispers in the background but I couldn't make out who they were.

"He's lucky we arrived you know." the first voice seemed irritated.

"Well he's the only lucky one. That dog didn't get the good end of things." A second voice cackled.

"He deserved what he got, that filthy dog. He and his mangy friends ganging up on one of our kind. He deserved worse than what I gave him. Much worse." a third voice boomed over the rest.

Slowly I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I was in the living room of my home. Bella was at my side, Esme in the kitchen and entering through the back were Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie.

"We came as soon as we could. Is he alright?" Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet questioned Bella about my current position.

"I'm fine. Who are they?" I motioned over to the three vampires huddled in the corner of our great room. The headache I was enduring caused my mind-reading power to weaken. I saw glimpses of werewolves and blood but that was about it.

"I am Zachary." the biggest vampire stepped forward, and motioning to the others went on, "This is Danielle, or Dani. And this is Trey. He is the one who heard you. We were passing through Forks on our way to Seattle. You're lucky he has such great ears, you might've been dead. In case you don't remember, the werewolves tricked you into thinking they were further away than they actually were. Their leader, I believe they call him Jacob, got in one good hit to the back of your head when Dani scared them off. You see, she multiplies herself as much as she pleases. She was bipolar and schizophrenic in her previous life and some of the more obvious traits have followed her into this one. Once they thought they were surrounded by 25 identical vampires they got sheepish and backed away. The only one who stayed was Jacob. I bit him a few times, he's hurt badly but he'll survive. I wish I could have finished the job. But that's how you ended up here." he stepped back, seemingly pleased with his story.

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know how I can ever repay you. Also, thank you for leaving Jacob alive. He means a lot to my wife, Bella. They are friends. As much contempt as I have for him, being my enemy, I do not wish him dead for her sake. If there is anything I can do, please, tell me." I shook Zachary's hand and smiled toward Dani. They spoke of plans to meet with other vampires in Seattle and had to leave but promised to visit again soon. I thanked them again and Carlisle walked them to the door.

"Edward I am so glad you're awake. Are you feeling alright? Is there anything I can get you? I was so worried about you. You scared me half to death." she put my head in her lap and began stroking my hair. "Thank you for not wanting Jacob dead. I know it must be hard for you to put up with our friendship. It shows me how much you truly do care for me."

"Bella I wouldn't do anything to hurt people you care about. As much as it pains me I will put up with Jacob. As long as he keeps his distance from you and respects your boundaries I wont kill him."

Even though I wished for nothing more than to have Jacob dead at my feet I knew Bella would feel comfort from those words. Maybe it was a good thing the other vampires were there to step in. I guessed Jacob and I weren't meant to finish each other off. Yet.

**ok. so i have no idea where any of that came from. totally different from where i wanted my story to originally go but it just came to me so i posted it. Reviews please. my grammar is horrible i know i'm sorry. This is just my first rough draft. i'll revise probably 20 times before its done. oh and for the record i dont write love scenes. i hint around alot but i hate writing them it makes me feel awkward. especially when i know 2 of my readers are my 15 year old cousins. hahah i need to be a good example!!!!!**

ashley


	7. A Second Try

-1A Second Try

"Mmmm what is that amazing smell?" I rolled out of bed. Edward was already gone, I suspected he was talking with Carlisle. I threw on some clothes, a pair of jeans and a simple t shirt and wandered downstairs in search of the aroma wafting through the house. It didn't bother me that he didn't wait for me to wake up, seeing as how he just barely made it back alive I thought I'd cut him some slack. After all, it was entirely my fault he had rushed off in the first place.

What was I thinking? Going to see Jacob was possibly the dumbest thing I had ever done. Still that little part inside me ached to be with him. I couldn't entertain thoughts like this in my head. I married Edward. I was in love with Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. Everything was Edward. Jacob gave the best hugs though, and knew exactly what to do to make me smile. But Edward was the one I fell in love with. The one I was going to spend all my time with. Jacob couldn't keep entering my mind this way. It wasn't fair to Edward. Lost in my thoughts I bumped into a few things on the way downstairs but finally made it into the kitchen.

"Bella! There you are. Good morning. I made you some Belgian waffles. Are you hungry?" Esme's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Oh thanks, Esme. I would love some. They smell delicious." I sat down at the kitchen counter and looked around hoping Edward would pop out of no where like usual.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Esme looked concerned.

"Oh no, I was just wondering where Edward was. Is he home?" relieved by the smile on esme's face I waited for her to speak.

"Oh he's gone hunting with the men. He should be back very soon. He was anxious to get back before you woke up but obviously you beat him to the punch." she looked puzzled for a moment and then went on,

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I nodded, "I know you and Jacob have always been good friends since you moved to forks, but why did you go see him without telling Edward? I think its hurt him more than he let on. He trusts you with all that he's got and so do we, but I don't want Edward getting hurt. Or you for that matter. Jacob may be a good friend but he doesn't seem to be a reliable, loyal friend." She stopped washing dishes and looked over to me, waiting for a response.

I took a quick drink of orange juice then answered, " Thank you for the waffles. They're amazing. Anyways, honestly, right now I have no idea why I went to see Jacob. I shouldn't have gone home while he was there without telling Edward first, or at least having someone go with me. I never meant to hurt Edward. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was just so excited to tell them how great the trip was. I wish I never would have lied like that. I could have put the whole family at risk and I cant keep doing that to all of you. I'm clumsy enough as it is. I don't need to cause any more drama" As if I wasn't feeling guilty enough already, Esme trusted that my intentions were all good and that I only liked Jacob as a friend. It was almost like my conscience was screaming to get out.

"Esme. I think I still have feelings for Jacob. I love Edward with all my heart but I think there will always be a part of me that loves Jacob. I don't know how much that part is but I know its there and I don't know what to do." there. It was out.

Had Esme not been a vampire she would have broken the plate she dropped when the words came out of my mouth. She looked at me with a confused face at first, then slowly it changed to what could only be described as disgust.

"Bella I think it would be best for you to wait at Charlie's, well your house, for Edward to return. I will let him know where you are." and she turned and walked out of the room.

I was stunned. I had never seen Esme upset like that in the entire time I'd known her. Instantaneously I started crying. I was upset with me for saying that, even more upset for feeling that way and upset with the reaction I got from Esme. I was ashamed and depressed. With all the strength I could muster I grabbed my bag from the kitchen table, my keys off the key ring and got in the truck to go home.

I started the engine and backed out into the driveway. The radio was turned to a rock station but I couldn't think with it on so I turned it off. What had I done? I shouldn't have told Esme about my unjust feelings for Jacob. They probably weren't feelings for him like that at all. Maybe I was just imagining them. I always had a way of making my life more complicated than it needed to be. Jacob wasn't even that great of a person. Edward was ten times the man Jacob was. Jacob lied to me. He left me when I needed him the most. And he wasn't willing to co-exist with me as a vampire.

What was it that I saw in him? Nothing of importance. Admittedly he was there for me when Edward left. He did try to protect me and he was a lot of help with fighting off Victoria and the other vampires. He also was a great kisser, there's no denying that. I got butterflies whenever I was close to him. And he could have a family, while Edward could not. But it didn't matter. Edward was still the man I married and the only one who knew me and loved me for who I truly was. I didn't have any real feelings for Jacob. The little white lies I continued to tell myself were becoming increasingly hard to believe.

I pulled onto the main road and continued on my way home. I was glad no one could see me. I looked horrible. My eyes were red and puffy, my lip was cracked and bleeding from biting it and my hair, well I had just gotten out of bed so I didn't expect it to be behaving anyway. Finally I saw the cruiser outside of my house and relief washed over me. Charlie didn't know about what a horrible person I was becoming. He wouldn't be angry with me. I could just walk in and go to my room.

I pulled into the driveway and hopped out of my truck, slamming the door behind me. The door was locked so I grabbed the spare key and let myself inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch talking on the phone. He looked upset. Great. Someone told Charlie. Now I'd be answering to him as well. He looked over and put a finger up. "wait one second." he mouthed. I went into the kitchen to get a drink and splashed water on my face, hoping to somewhat deflate my patchy inflamed skin. Charlie came into the kitchen with his uniform on, getting ready to go.

"There was an accident at the gas station, I'll be gone for a while. If I'm not back when you leave just lock the door, sorry I couldn't stay to talk." he gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door. Relieved I let out a deep sigh and turned to walk upstairs to my room.

"Oh, you wont be here when he gets back. That's for sure." a sour small voice cackled, and everything went black.

* * *

**whoahhh. crazy!!! ok so i havent gotten many reviews and with my hella busy life ( a kid, work, etc) i hardly have time to write and i need some good reviews to keep me going. please review review review!! **

**ashley **


	8. Behind Enemy Lines

-1Behind enemy lines

Two weeks later.

I awoke with a throbbing pain in my head. "Where am I?" was the first thought that came to my head. I looked around for a second, and it hit me. I knew where I was. The realization of the situation I was in flooded over me. I was "behind enemy lines" just like the movie. The voice I had heard in the stair way. It was Jane's. I was trapped somewhere in the lair of the Volturi. "Stay calm" I repeated to myself, although it didn't do any good. Why was I even here? I had done nothing to provoke these monsters. It took me a second until I realized what was going on. Of course. I hadn't been changed into a vampire yet. How could I have forgotten their promise of killing me if I wasn't already a vampire. Then I thought of Edward. Esme had probably told him what was going on. Even if she hadn't he had surely read her mind and figured it out. None of them had any way of knowing where I had gone to or who took me except for Alice. My fate was up to her once again. Would Edward even want me to come back? He probably hated me by now, realizing he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Or existance, whatever he wanted to think of it as.

"Great. This is just great. Here we go again Bella, pissing off the only people who can save you. Right when you need them most they are conveniently upset with you for being in love with someone else. Some one they hate." scolding myself didn't do anything except for make me more depressed. Why did I have to love Jacob? If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be back at home with Edward probably listening to a cd or watching an old movie. The room was thick with despair. Knowing I could do little else to get myself out of the situation I decided to explore the room I was in. It was very dark with only one small window. I felt around for any kind of table or chair but there was nothing substantial for me to step on. I stretched my arms upward barely reaching the windowsill and tried to pull myself up to see outside. There was nothing there except for another building made of brick. No windows, no doors, just a huge wall. I groaned. "damnit."

"Well that's disappointing isn't it." a voice from behind me snickered. I slipped and fell from the window landing on the ground with a resounding crack. My ankle was either broken or badly sprained. Instantly tears filled my eyes and I looked up to find the body the voice was attached to. In a far dark corner of the room I saw a pair of gleaming red eyes. Oh great. If I wasn't in big enough trouble as it was a hungry vampire just had to get tossed in.

"You've been asleep for quite some time. I'm guessing the drugs Jane gave you were stronger than she thought. Or your just more weak than we imagined." he laughed down at me like a hyena and then crouched, as if to attack.

"I am not weak. I feebly stood up, clinching my teeth as to not scream out in pain. I am not going to die here today. The volturi told me to change into a vampire or die. I choose to be changed. And if you kill me you have no idea what kind of dark and horrible fate awaits you when Edward finds out." I could try and talk as big as I liked but the squeaks in my voice gave me away.

"This Edward, I've heard of him. He stands no chance against me. He doesn't even know where you are, and from all the talking you did in your sleep, I'm not sure he would care to either." he gave me a wicked smile and then stood up straight. "You claim to want to be changed. why would any human give up their freedom and mortality for a life of seclusion ."

"Edward keeps asking me the same thing. I love him. I would do anything to be with him. I'd die for him. Not that I want to of course. I'd really rather you didn't kill me. I haven't necessarily done anything to you personally and I'd really appreciate it if you let me live until he changed me." I tried to be as convincing as possible, but there were distinct reasons I was never on the debate team.

"Now, now. I cant do that. Aros and Jane would be very displeased if I let you escape. I'm quite new here myself and I don't want to make a bad first impression. You still don't recognize me, do you. I thought you were smarter than that, Bella." the dark figure stepped out from the shadows and lifted the hood of his cloak. I looked up into the vampires face and when I realized who it was I fainted.


	9. Family Meeting

-1Living Hell

My entire body was filled with two emotions. Rage and despair. Rage because the woman I loved and was married to was in love with another man, if you could even call him that. And despair because she was gone. When Alice told me Bella had been taken I ran to Charlie's house. I could smell four distinct people. The first was Charlie, who of course, would be there; the second Bella, who had gone there after Esme told her to leave, and the last were two vampires. One easily identified as Jane. I remembered her scent from long ago when I begged her to kill me. The other I had never smelled before. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the Volturi came for Bella. They never forget anything. I just thought we would have a lot more time to change her. I knew that in order for Bella to return alive I'd better have a good strategy. I decided to go to the volturi, beg forgiveness and then change her right then and there in front of everyone so they could all see her transformation and we would be let go.

The first thing I did was fly to Italy. When I came to the dwelling of the Volturi family I found it empty. Every trace of the vampire clan was gone and there were too many other smells to even think of tracking them. Suddenly I wished my experience in South America had gone much better than it had. I lost all control. How could I even think of saving Bella if I didn't know where she was. I didn't know for certain who had her, and, the worst of all, I didn't even know if she was alive. I once again thought of killing myself until I realized that until Bella was undeniably dead, she still needed her knight in shining armor, and who better than me. I returned home to Forks and called a family meeting to ask help in planning the rescue of my love when I didn't even know where she was.

"Alright everyone. This is what we need to do." Carlisle called everyone to attention as he stood in front of the rest of the Cullen family. "We need to find where the Volturi are living before we can plan Bella's rescue." I started to protest but he raised his hand and continued.

"We will most likely need the help of other vampires, maybe even those not of our kind. The Volturi are extremely well trained and out number us ten to one. There is no chance of a successful rescue if we try anything now." he looked puzzled and almost went on when Alice interrupted him.

"Bill will be here in exactly 45 seconds, Carlisle. I thought you should know." she announced. " I cant see anyone with him, but there's no telling. I've been a little off lately." Alice looked disappointed and then turned her head to Jasper and gave him a weak smile.

"Alright well we all know this could get dangerous so I'm going to ask Emmett Jasper and Rosalie to go out back and let the rest of us handle this." Carlisle spoke with authority that no one would dare defy. The rest of the family went out into the back yard and waited close by.

"this doesn't seem fair. I never do anything wrong around those dogs." Rosalie thought to herself.

"Jacob is damn lucky he isn't around. I'd tear him limb from limb." a fake fight scene between Emmet and Jacob was playing over and over in the largest brothers head.

"It's a good thing those dogs smell disgusting. I'm getting really hungry." Jasper grinned at Alice and then whispered in her ear. Almost immediately they whisked themselves away, no doubt to hunt.

Almost immediately after they left a knock on the door lifted me out of their minds and back into the house. Esme floated to the door and opened it, ushering Billy inside. She gave me one of those "keep your self in check" looks and asked Billy to sit down. As soon as he did another knock at the door echoed throughout the house. It was Jacob. Every bone in my body shook with anger. I was about to move for the door when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and asked me to please go out back with the others. There was no way I was going to disobey Carlisle when I knew he was right. Tonight was not the night for a fight, especially when Bella was in danger.


	10. AN needs reviews

-1Ok. A/N time. Now I havent really gotten any reviews and I have a few more chapters written out. I wont be posting them until I get at least 5 reviews and I know there are at least 4 people reading this story so PLEASE help me out. I don't really feel like its even worth it to keep writing if no one likes the story! Oh and if anyone objects to anything M rated in any way let me know because then i'll need to do some serious revising before i post the next two chapters. If you couldnt tell i go from Bellas POV to Edwards so yeah just try and keep up. if youre confused let me know and i'll do my best to explain!!


	11. Authors Note sorry guys

-1Ok everyone. Sorry I havent been writing as much as I would like, my mother in law was visiting for the last week or so and my husbands birthday was the other day plus I'm going out of town this weekend. When I get a chance to think, I'll post more chapters. I have some great ideas but finding time to put them down on paper between my child, house duties and friends its getting difficult!!!

* * *

ALSO! i'm gonna have a lil q and a session right here b/c some people are confused.

first off.

In chapter one i mention that it would be a scandal for Alice and Jasper to hook up.

Rosalie and Jasper are technically "Adopted" into the Cullen family. they keep their pwn last name but everyone thinks they're adopted. Now:

I am adopted.

so I know a lot about how law fits into that stuff. If two adopted siblings have sexual intercourse that is called Incest.

which i happen to find disgusting in every way imaginable.

therefore, for the sake of the town of Forks, they remain friendly with each other, at most, in public.

second off.

in chapter two there has been some issues about alice's gift involving werewolves. Alice doesnt see bella kiss Jacob. She sees edward and bella fighting about it.

Edward reads Alices mind, figuring out that Bella Kissed Jacob.

i didnt write all that because i'm lazy and i thought it didnt need to be said. not everything that goes on between various characters will be written in my story because i dont have that kind of time. plus its not crucial to the plot.

for anyone that was confused in the least, there you have it.


End file.
